Fun and games with seigaku
by shinigami sekkus koneko
Summary: Eiji has been acting... uneiji like. Ryoma noticed, momo is pushing ryoma away... what will happen? yaoi RXM FXT ExO IxK KevinXOC AXJ YXSXK rating may change later
1. Moving?

Title: fun and games at Seigaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or any anime/Manga in this story.

Warnings: Yaoi, possibly Mpreg

Pairings: Takeshi Momoshiro X Ryoma Echizen, Shusuke Fuji X Kunimitsu Tezuka, Eiji Kikamaru X Shuichiro Oishi, Kaoru Kaidoh X Sadaharu Inui, Keigo Atobe X Jirou Akutagawa, Seiichi Yukimarua X Genichirou Sanada X Akaya Kirihara.

Chapter 1: Bombshell dropped.

As the youngest member of the tennis club regular walked in he noticed that Eiji, the acrobatics of the golden doubles pair was sitting with his knees up to his chest and had his arms wrapped round his legs. He changed into his tennis outfit and turned to see the other of the golden pair standing at the white board talking to Momoshiro. He walked across to them.

"… He's been acting really strangely for the past couple of days."

"Ne, senpais. Something is wrong with Eiji-senpai."

"What do you mean, Echizen?" Momoshiro asked  
"He's been sitting like that since before I came in." Ryoma said pointing to the now rocking back and forth Eiji.

"I'll speak to him see what's wrong you two head out."

"Usiu." Ryoma said shouldering his racket. As he and Momoshiro walked out of the changing rooms Oishi, the other member of the golden pair walked across to his friend.

"Eiji, are you alright?"

"Hoi."

"Are you sure? Ryoma-kun even noticed that you have been acting strangely."

"Ochibi-chan doesn't notice much." Eiji said thinking slightly.

"Eiji, if it concerns one of the team members he notices. Remember when Momoshiro was in trouble and when Taka's friend pounded one of the first years and Araia."

"He's just imagining it Oishiii." Eiji said forcing his normal hyper attitude. He walked out leaving the vice captain thinking. As he walked out the coach was walking into the court. Oishi stood beside the Captain and his friend, Tezuka. As the coach's speech came to an end Tezuka turned to Oishi.

"Oishi? What's wrong?"

"Something is wrong with Eiji. Not like when Ryoma-kun went to America but something more; like he is more than distracted."

"Senpai, Eiji-senpai isn't his normal self." Taka said coming up to them. Kahido joined them and nodded in agreement with Taka's observation.

"He's been going to different stores collection boxes." Inui said as he walked up to them with his notebook open.

"Eiji, Echizen, on the court." Tezuka said.

"Usiu." Ryoma said pulling his cap down slightly. Eiji wrapped his arms round him.

"Ochibi-chan, go easy on me."

"No chance Eiji-senpai. You wanted to know what I learnt in America and I'm going to show you."

"Nya, Ochibi-chan, your so mean." Eiji said pouting slightly.

Ryoma shouldered his racket and walked onto the court. "Senpai, I'm not going to wait."

Eiji got into position. Ryoma chucked the ball up and serves a twist serve at Eiji. Eiji would normally have been able to return the ball but he didn't even move for the ball. Ryoma was getting pissed off. He served more balls to him and Eiji didn't move. Ryoma won 6-0 with out Eiji even moving.

"Captain, what is wrong with Eiji-senpai he didn't even try today. I need a challenge and he isn't even trying to win. He is in a world of his own."

"Oishi find out what's wrong with him. Minna practice is over for today."

"Ne, Echizen, want to go get burgers with me?"

"As long as you are paying Momo-senpai."

"Nani! You eat just as much as me."

"Yeah, so your treat then." Ryoma said walking away from Momoshiro.

"Oi, Echizen, matte."

"Haiku, senpai."

Oishi and Eiji walked towards home. Eiji climbed onto of the dumpster that they always sat and talked on. Eiji was usually the one that started talking but today he didn't start talking.

"Eiji, what's wrong?"

"It's best if we went to my house to talk." Eiji said quietly. They didn't mutter a single word as they walked to Eiji's house and up to his room. Eiji placed his bag down and picked up his teddy bear. He sat on his bed and held his bear close to his chest. Oishi was now certain that something was wrong as the only time Eiji hugged his bear like that was if he was upset about something.

"Eiji, what's wrong?"

"…We're moving."

"What? Moving where?"

"Kyoto."

"When?"

"I don't know. Soon I think."

"Is this why you have been acing strangely?"  
"Aa, I don't want to say goodbye to anyone. The tennis team is like my second family. Ochibi, Momo-chan, Fujiko, Tezuka, Kahido, Inui, Taka-san, Araia, sensei demo most of all I don't want to say goodbye to my tennis partner and best friend." Eiji said before burying his face into his teddy.

"Eiji-kun, no matter where you go you will always be my best friend and my tennis partner. If I can't play doubles with you then I won't play doubles any more." Oishi said hugging his friend. Eiji cried into Oishi's shirt and clung to his teddy. There was a knock at the door. Eiji broke away from Oishi and walked to the door and opened it.

"Dinner… Eiji-chan, what's wrong?"

"Betsunie."

"Oishi-kun… you know don't you?"

"Hai, Eiji, I'll see you tomorrow, ne?"

"Hai."

"Oyasumi nesai Eiji."

"Oyasumi nesai Oishi-kun."

Oishi waved to his friend before walking out of the house and heading to his own house 'Eiji, no matter what I'll always be there for you even if you are in a different country.'

When Oishi turned up at school the next day Momoshiro and Echizen were sitting talking at the sides of the courts.

"Senpai, Ohayou." Ryoma said seeing him.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-kun… where's Eiji?"  
"He hasn't shown up yet."

"That's strange he's usually the first one here as well."

"We thought he was with you."

"I've not seen him since we talked last night."

"What was wrong with him?"  
"I can't say not till I have spoken to Tezuka."

"Talk to me about what?" Tezuka asked coming up to them.

"Eiji."

"Ah, okay, let's go."

Oishi followed Tezuka to an empty classroom and they sat down and talked.

"He's moving to Kyoto and he didn't want us to find out."

"I see when does he move?"

"He didn't tell me. His sister came in and told him his dinner was ready."

"I'll ask Fuji if he's in today later on. right now we should get to class."


	2. a letter and an olf friend

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis or any of it's characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, boyxboy, implied sex, violence, swearing

Chapter 2: A letter and an old friend…

The day ran as normal with the exception of Eiji not being around. Ryoma had just walked onto the court when he got a call.

"**Echizen Ryoma**."

Ryoma looked up and saw a blond haired brown eyed boy standing behind the fence.

"**Kevin smith, what are you doing here?**"

"What oyaji (the old man) didn't tell you?"

"Oyaji? (The old man?) Shit, you mean you're moving in with us?"

"Hai. Your mother persuaded the court to let her have custody of me considering my father can't support me and my mother died."

"So you're like my adopted brother now?"

"Won't that be fun?"

Ryoma walked up to him and looked him in the eye. They both smirked before shaking hands.

"ECHIZEN!"

"Nani Momo-senpai?"

"We're meant to be having a game here… hey ain't that the American dude?"

"Nice to see you again Momoshiro-kun."

"Kun? Why you calling me kun?"

"Kevin, right on time." coach said walking up to him.

"Konnichi wa sensei. (Hello coach)"

"Minna, we have a new addition to the tennis club."

"Konnichi wa, Kevin desu. (hello I am Kevin)"

"What's he doing here?"

"Ne Ryoma? Think we can have a match later?"

"Usiu, I'm looking forward to it."

"Before we start practice today I have another announcement to make, Eiji-kun has moved. He will no longer be part of the tennis club as of this day."

"Nani! (what!) Eiji-SENPAI LEFT?"

"Oishi-senpai, is 'this' what you found out?" Ryoma asked.

Oishi nodded his head.

"I have a few messages from him."

"Messages?"

"'Ochibi-chan' I'm guessing that is Ryoma-kun. 'Ochibi-chan, I'm going to miss seeing you improve. Make sure you don't let them win or should I say don't win to easily.' 'Taka-san, keep burning.' 'Fujiko, look after Ochibi-chan for me. And don't let him win easily.' 'Momo-chan, don't let your guard down.' 'Kahido, don't try cat impressions, leave them to me.' 'Inui, gather as much information on everyone and show them their weakness.' 'Tezuka – senpai, make Ochibi-chan shine and show the world what he can do?' 'Minna, arigatou, I won't forget you. Hope to read good things about you all real soon, your friend always Eiji.'"

Oishi looked really sad and didn't know what to do.

"Minna(everyone) , thirty laps round the courts… go. Oishi-kun, not you." Coach said.

"Huh?"

"Oishi, Eiji handed this to me. I don't think he'd appreciate me or anyone else except you reading this. Go read it just now and then join in practice." She said handing him a letter. Oishi took it and nodded. He walked into the changing rooms and sat on the bench. He opened the letter and started to read.

'Dearest Oishi, gomen ne, I lied when I said I didn't know when I was leaving. I couldn't say bye to you after we have spent the past four years as a double pair. You must understand that this is the only way I could think of saying goodbye to you with out bursting into tears… again. As I write this the rest of my family is packing up the car. I will deliver this to coach before I leave. I want you to know that you are always in my thoughts. I had something to tell you last night but I couldn't tell you so I'm writing it down. Oishi I love you. I always have ever since I took the racket off of you at the dumpster. I don't know when I'll see you again but in case I don't I have written my new address at the bottom of this letter. Tell Ochibi-chan my address I want to hear from him. Oishi, don't let me hold you back from playing doubles, you have great potential and I'm really sorry I can't be there to make that dream come true with you but you have to continue playing doubles. I have to go now, we're about to leave. I will miss you my dearest and truest friend, please forgive me for saying good bye like this. Yours always Eiji.

342 river street

Kyoto

Japan

K66534'

'Eiji' Oishi thought as he smiled to himself. He wrote down the address and went and joined in the practice. As practice drew to a close Ryoma and Oishi stood side by side.

"Echizen-kun, Eiji asked me to give you this." Oishi said handing him the piece of paper.

"Huh? What is it?"

"His address. He said he wanted to hear from you soon."

"Oishi-senpai…"

"Hmm?"

"Mada, Mada Dane. (you have a lot more work to do)" Ryoma said as Kevin and Momo came off of the court.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ryoma smiled and pulled his cap further over his eyes.

"Ryoma, we need to get heading."

"Usiu, Kevin. Ja, Oishi-senpai. (Yes Kevin. Bye Oishi"

"A…aa."

A/N: gomen I was meant to update a lot earlier than this but have been studying for exams that start in a week. Sorry it's not longer hope you like it Mika-chan.


	3. Training and a classmate

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis or any of the characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, boyxboy, implied sex, violence, swearing

Chapter 3: training and new classmate

Ryoma, Kevin and Momo walked to Ryoma's house.

"OYAJI!" Ryoma called as he walked into the house.

"Nani?"

"Kevin is with me. So is Momo-senpai."

"Fine."

"Oji, be nice." A female voice came.

"Nanako-san, Konnichi wa."

"Konnichi wa Momo-san, Ryoma-san, Kevin-san."

"We're going to do our homework in my… our room." Ryoma said remembering that Kevin was now sharing his room with him. They walked up the stairs and into the room. Ryoma opened the door and found two beds in his… their room. The computer had been shifted and there was another chest a draws in the room. Ryoma blinked before throwing his bag on his bed.

"It really is smaller with two beds in it." Momo said as he entered the room.

"True." Ryoma said falling back onto his bed. Momo sat on the edge of the bed.

"You two don't have to act in front of me." Kevin said sitting on the other bed.

"Huh?" Momo asked confused.

"I know you two are going out. I won't tell the hentai that you are." Kevin said smirking as he sat back and leant on the wall.

"What makes you think that?" Momo asked as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Ryoma is easy to read. Besides he and I talk a lot of the time via emails and phone calls." Kevin said smiling innocently.

"Ryo-kun." Momo whined as he turned to Ryoma, who was also smiling but was still lying on the bed.

"What? I know you told Kahido." Ryoma said before sitting up.

"It was truth or dare." Momo said.

"Still no excuse." Ryoma said standing.

"What did Oishi-senpai give you?" Kevin asked.

"Eiji-senpais address. He wants to hear from me soon." Ryoma explained.

"What about?" Momoshiro asked.

"That's a secret." Ryoma said before stretching.

"Come on Ryo-kun." Momoshiro whined.

"Momo, I can't tell you. Eiji senpai will tell you if he wants you to know." Ryoma said. He saw that his boyfriend was about to protest and kissed him on the lips. "I really am sorry but I can't tell you. Please forgive me."

Momo nodded in defeat.

"Any way Kevin, where's your's?" Ryoma asked as he walked to his dresser and opened one of the draws.

"He's not mine. He and his girlfriend are back in the U.S." Kevin said huffing slightly.

"Who you two on about?" Momoshiro asked slightly confused.

"The person Kevin likes… didn't you see anyone in Japan that took to your fancy last time you were here?" Ryoma asked as he took out a pad from his draw.

"Nope. I was busy trying to find you last time. Maybe I'll find one this time."

Ryoma sat on his bed and started to write on the pad.

"Ryo-kun, what you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Writing to Eiji-senpai. He needs to know something and if he was at practice today he would have found out then."

"You two have been real close lately… should I be worried?" Momo asked sitting against the wall, with his legs straight out. Ryoma shifted so he was sitting on Momo's lap and kissed him.

"Nope. Eiji-senpai and my relationship is plainly brother relation ship." Ryoma said just as his phone started to ring. "Mushi, mushi?"

"Ryoma-kun, An desu. Kumiko and Shinji want to know if you want to play doubles against them."

"Aa… I'm bringing a couple of people with me."

"Oke. See you in thirty minutes."

"Hai, Ja." Ryoma said hanging up the phone. "Ikko, we have to be somewhere soon."

"Where we going, Ryoma?" Kevin asked as Ryoma picked up his tennis bag. Ryoma smiled and looked over his shoulder at his friend and boyfriend.

"We're going to play tennis. Haiku."

"Hai." Kevin and Momo said picking up their bags.

"Ne, oyaji, we're off out we'll be back late."

"Not too late you have school both of you."

"Usiu."

Ryoma, Kevin and Momo left and walked towards the street tennis pitches.

"Ryo, who we playing?" Kevin asked as they arrived at the bottom of the stairs to the courts.

"Some old friends." Ryoma said nodding to the boys standing at the top of the stairs.

"What friends?" Momoshiro asked.

"Fudomine." Ryoma replied.

"Those guys… why?"

"I want to learn more about doubles, and you and I don't do doubles well but Kevin and I do better at them so I asked them to help me with it." Ryoma explained

"Is that why you disappear half the time?" Momo asked

"Usiu."

"Ryo, if you had told me I would have came along. I need to get better at the doubles as well."

"You and I always end up fighting when we play doubles."

"Fine, fine, but we can't stay after ten your father will kill me."

"Yeah, yeah."

#

"Ryoma! Kevin! You're going to be late for school." Nanjirou called up the stairs.

"We're up old man." Ryoma said walking down the stairs with his bags on his shoulder.

"Leave you breakfast and I'll eat it for you."

"No chance old man we need it today."

"I need it because I'm getting introduced to the class today."

"ECHIZEN! KEVIN! LET'S GO!" they heard Momo shout. They scoffed their breakfast and left the house. They walked to the school and Ryoma showed Kevin to the teacher's office. He then left for his class room.

"RYOMA-SAMA!"

"T-Toyma-chan. Not so loud."

"Ryoma-sama, you're in later than usual today."

"Not really."

"Echizen, where's the American?"

"Don't know."

"Class settle down." The teacher said coming into the class room.

"Hai, sensei." They all said as they took their seats.

"Before we start today we have a new student."

Ryoma looked up and saw Kevin walking into the classroom.

"Konnichi wa, Kevin Echizen-smith desu."

"Teme ro." Some of the class muttered under their breaths.

"**Kevin, sit down**." Ryoma said before yawning.

"**No chance, Ryoma. I'm feeling really energetic**."

"**On the court Kevin, on the court**."

"Hai, Hai."

"It seems Ryoma and Kevin, know each other."

"**Apart from being tennis rivals, I live in the same house as Ryoma. His family has kindly taken me in for a while."**

"Baka, speak Japanese not English." Ryoma said realising what langue Kevin was speaking in.

"Oops, gomen ne."

Kevin sat down beside Ryoma and both bashed each others knuckles.

A/N: Gomen minna. I have been really busy with exams and work placement. I'll hopefully have more chapters up soon Mika-chan


	4. Visiting friends & return of a friend

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis or any of the characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, boyxboy, implied sex, violence, swearing

Chapter 4: friends come to visit and return of a friend.

Three months past quickly, Ryoma didn't hear from Eiji-senpai, via letters, but continued to send him letters to let him know how things where going. Ryoma and Momoshiro's relationship remained a secret thanks to Kevin and Kaidoh's help. Oishi stopped playing doubles saying he could only work with Eiji, Tezuka and Fuji began to show more of their relationship in public. Kevin and Ryoma challenged Momoshiro and Kaidoh to a doubles match at least once a week. As Ryoma woke on the third month to the day that Eiji had left he had a feeling that something was going to happen on that day. He jumped into the shower and got ready before waking Kevin up.

"Ne, Kev, we're going to be late if you don't move it."

"Hai, hai. Ne Ryoma, we doing anything after practice today?"

"Not really. Though I think 'Kka-san is coming home today."

"Honto?"

"Aa."

"Brats hurry up we have a lots to do today."

"No you do old man. Kevin and I have school."

"Brat, hurry up and leave already."

"Teme." Ryoma muttered under his breath as he picked up his bags and walked down the stairs. The door bell rang just as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Chotto matte." Ryoma said as he placed his bags on the floor. He opened the door and arms went round him

"Chibi, I missed you."

"'Kka-san!"

"Where's your father?"

"Probably reading one of his magazines on the deck."

"How's Kevin doing?"

"I'm doing fine Ba-san."

"**Kevin, you've grown**." A voice from behind her said. Rinko moved out the way to reveal a man in his late teens, with black hair and blue eyes and wearing a pair of tinted glasses, a girl with pink hair and blue eyes wearing a white sun dress and a girl with purple hair and green eyes wearing black trousers and a black top.

"**Stephan**." Kevin said throwing himself at the boy.

Stephan caught him and hugged him. "**You've been missed Kevin**."

"**Kari, Sophie? What brings you here?**"

"**Came** **to say hi and to visit. We'll be staying for a while.**"

"Boys, hurry up. You'll be late for school."

Ryoma and Kevin ran into the kitchen/dinning area and ate their breakfast. Rinko walked out to her husband.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"R…Rinko!"

"Nice to see you too."

Ryoma and Kevin escaped to the hall before an argument started out.

"Ryoma-san, Kevin-san. Here are your lunches." Nanako said handing them a box each.

"Thank you Nanako-san. Will you three be joining us at school today?"

"Of course." Stephan and Sophie said while Kari nodded her head.

"ECHIZEN! KEVIN! HURRY UP!"

"Why is it that he calls you by your first name but me by my second?"

"I don't know Ryoma, he's your boyfriend."

"True." Ryoma said before walking out of the gate and went to kiss Momoshiro firmly on the lips but Momoshiro pecked his cheek.

"Morning, Ryo."

"Morning, Momo. This is Stephan."  
"Hi."

"**Huh**?"

"Shit Kevin, translate for him please?"

"Fine. **Momoshiro says hi**."

"**Oh right say I say hi back**."

"This is going to get confusing." Ryoma said.

#

School went past really fast they were on the courts playing tennis when Ryoma turned to Oishi.

"Oishi-senpai, have you heard from him?"

"Eiji? No, I've sent about seven letters and no reply."

"I'm the same. I thought he would have at least sent one letter back."

"Maybe he has a girl friend." Taka-san said.

"Eiji-senpai wouldn't have a girlfriend."

"What do you mean Echizen-kun?"

"He means I don't swing that way." A voice from behind them said.

"Eiji-senpai!" Ryoma called.

"Hey Ochibi." Eiji said smiling at him. Ryoma hugged him and smiled up at him.

"You've been missed Nii-san!"

"I know I have Ochibi." Eiji said hugging him.

"Eiji-kun?" Tezuka asked.

"Hey Tezuka-san."

"Is this just a visit?"

"Nope. I have moved back till the end of the school year. 'Kka-san and 'tou-san couldn't deal with me being depressed and not playing as much tennis as I use to. Beside the tennis club at that school is non existent… Hey Oishi."

"Good to see you again Eiji."

"Eiji-senpai, we have a new member in the club."

"Huh?"

"Kev!"

"Nani?"

"**Get your arse over here now!**"

"**Why?**"

"**Eiji's here.**"

"**Eiji…**Eiji-senpai? I thought you said he was a way?"

"I was but I'm back." Eiji said smiling. "Nice to see you again Kevin."

"And you Eiji-senpai."

"You meet shrimp here?" Momoshiro asked earning a punch on the arm from both Ryoma and Kevin.

"I meet Kevin. He was walking into the school just as I was leaving, I also speak to him and Ryoma via emails before I moved." Eiji said scratching the side of his face with his finger.

"And you never thought to tell us?" Fuji and Oishi asked.

"What we talk about we didn't want others knowing. Ryoma and Eiji-senpai kept their word and I have kept mine." Kevin said.

"Ochibi-chan, let's play." Eiji said taking his racket out.

"Usiu, demo I won't go easy on you."

"O… Ochibi-chan!"

"You're my senpai you should be higher than me."

"No one can beat you right now." Kevin said smiling.

#

Ryoma won 7-5 against Eiji. Once the game was finished Eiji throw himself on Ryoma and hugged him. "You've gotten better Ochibi-chan."

"And that was using his right hand." Kevin said in English. Eiji's head whipped round to face him.

"Are you serious?"

"Take a look." Kevin said pointing at Ryoma's hand. Sure enough the racket was in Ryoma's right hand.

"So you were taking it easy on me."

"Of course. You said you hadn't been playing as much as you should have been." Ryoma said only to receive a head lock and a nuggie from Eiji.

"Ochibi-chan, you're mean."

"Where will you be staying?" Fuji asked Eiji.

"Huh… oh Oishi's house. His parent's said it would be alright if I stayed with them."

"So 'that's' what 'kka-san meant when we'd be having a visitor for a while." Oishi said.

"So how's Ochibi been doing?"

"He beat Tezuka-san again." Fuji said.

"Again? How many times is that now?"

"Only twice. So we are equal in our matches.

"What abut Fuji? Beat him yet?"

"Yeah, he has. Seven to six." Fuji said.

"He even wins in doubles." Momoshiro said sighing slightly.

"Who you paired with?" Eiji asked Ryoma.

"Him." Ryoma said pointing at Kevin.

"I have all their matches on tape if you want to watch them." Inui said.

"Inui-senpai, that won't be necessary. He can watch us tomorrow." Kevin said.

"It's been a week already?" Ryoma asked.

"Yep. Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, want to play tomorrow?"

"We'll beat you for sure this time." Momoshiro said.

"Keep dreaming Momo-senpai." Ryoma said.

"Momo-chan, Ochibi's good. No one, not even Fuji has ever beaten Tezuka at full strength without going into a Tie breaker."

"Don't remind me. He brings it up every so often and gives me a headache." Momoshiro muttered. He didn't realise that Ryoma was now standing behind him. Ryoma pulled his cap further down his head hiding his eyes. He walked over to the other side of the court avoiding all of the other members of the team. Once practice was done everyone went to the changing rooms. As Momoshiro entered the changing rooms he noticed Ryoma was gone.

"Kevin, where's Echizen?"

A/N: Cliff again :D couldn't help my self. I have more stories on my mind so I may take a while to type more up but I will finish them soon. Mika-chan.


	5. arguments and advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or any of the characters in this story. I do not get any profit from writing.

Previous chapter

"Kevin, where's Echizen?"

Chapter 5: Arguments and advice

Kevin stopped buttoning up his shirt and raised his head before turning to face Momoshiro Takeshi.

"What do you mean where is Echizen?" Kevin asked frowning

"I thought he was in here…… is he not?" Momo asked looking around.

"Quite clearly he isn't… what did you say?" Kevin asked remembering something

"What do you mean what do you mean what did I say?" Momo asked confused

"When you were talking to Eiji-nii-san he was standing behind you." Kevin said firmly.

"B… Behind me?" Momo stuttered looking around the other members of the club.

"Yes!" half of them exclaimed.

Momo frowned and tried to remember back. He thought back to what Eiji and he were talking about before his eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"What is it Momo-chi?" Eiji asked looking at him.

"KUSO!" Momo cursed bashing his fist against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HIM!" Kevin cried grabbing the front of Momo's shirt.

"……. I think I said…… don't remind me. He's always bringing it up and it gives me a headache."

"Bastard." Kevin cried as he punched Momoshiro. He ran out of the club house picking his bag as he went. Eiji ran after him leaving every one else stunned.

"… Momoshiro? Care to explain?"

Momoshiro looked down at the floor and sighed.

"I can only tell the regulars." he said as he sat down on a bench flinching as his cheek moved.

"OUT!" Tezuka Kunimitsu called causing every one to jump and the normal tennis players to run out of the club house grabbing their bags as they went. Once only the regulars remained they turned to Momoshiro.

"Well?"

"… Echizen and I are dating… we have been since about the time he arrived here… well we were till about an hour ago."

"You idiot!" Fuji Syuusuke cried.

"Oishi, Inui, Kaido go see if they are alright. Momoshiro stay here. Taka-san, if you want to leave…"

"Arigatou Buchou." Kawamura Takashi said bowing before running out of the room with the other three following him. Tezuka locked the door behind them before he and Fuji turned back to Momoshiro.

"Okay, explain fully."

"Echizen and I started going out three months after he arrived here. When he left for the US open I realised that I was holding him back and started to break away. Once he returned I kept my distance allowing him to improve in his play."

"How far have you gotten with him?"

"I've only kissed him. Nothing more."

"DAMN IT! MOMO! We need him. If he goes into depression and is unable to play I am seriously going to make you pay!" Fuji said with his eyes open.

"SYUUSUKE! Yamaro. Momo Echizen is most likely going to take over me when I leave. As for vice captain he is going to need some he can trust. He won't trust Kaido, Kevin or any one else to be his vice captain he would most likely chose you, his best friend, his boyfriend and if you let him his lover. Even though we are friends with him you are the closest to him and the one he knows he can trust the most. So I suggest you find a way to make things better before you force him to leave forever." Tezuka said as he glared at Momoshiro.

Ryoma ran all the way home and up the stairs to his room. He flung himself on his bed and buried his face into his pillow allowing the tears to run down his face and he screamed into the pillow. He didn't hear the door open or Kevin call for him as he ran up the stairs. His door was flung open and Kevin and Eiji ran in. They saw Ryoma's shaking body and heard his sobs. Eiji climbed onto the bed and lay down beside him before hugging Ryoma. Ryoma curled into Eiji and clutched to Eiji's shirt. Kevin moved to the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms round him. Ryoma's sobs started to die down when the door bell went they heard Nanako talking to who was at the door and then heard her walking up the stairs.

"Ryoma-san, Kevin-san, your senpai's are here."

"Who?" Kevin asked.

"Oishi-san, Kaidou-san and Inui-san."

"Send them up please?"

"Of course." Nanako said before walking back down the stairs. Soon the other three males were in the room shocked to see the youngest team member crying in the arms of the acrobatic and the copycat. Inui and Kaidou sat on Kevin's bed while Oishi sat at the head of Ryoma's bed and brushed Ryoma's hair.

"…Why… why are you here?" Ryoma asked slightly shocked.

"We are here to see if you are okay. After Eiji and Kevin-kun ran out of the club house Buchou made Momo tell us what was going on between you two, only the regulars mind you. Well once he had told us what was going on we ran after Eiji and Kevin. All we know is that you are dating that's it."

Ryoma sat up and brought Eiji and Kevin with him before turning to the older males.

"Kaoru-san, Sadaharu-san how far have you two gone in the seven months you have been together?"

"……What's our relationship to do with what is going on now?"

"Amuse me please?"

"…… third base."

"Eiji-nii-san, Shuichiro-san?"

"…… third as well why?"

"In the whole time Takeshi and I have been together the furthest we have gone is first. He won't take it further and when ever I try to bring it up he changes the subject."

"…… How long have you two been dating?"

"Almost three years."

"Ochibi you are only fourteen…"

"What! I'm not fourteen. I'm fifteen. I turn sixteen next month."

"You are fifteen? Since when?"

"Since Christmas eve of last year. I was born on Christmas day… didn't any of you know this?"

The older males shook their heads and Ryoma sighed.

"So I guess takeshi doesn't know either. He thinks I'm still a child because of my height."

"Why are you so small anyway?"

"I'm not that small. I'm five foot six. I still have my growth spurts to go through."

"Horio is taller than you are."

"Most people are taller than me but I use my height for advantage against opponents. Why are we on my height anyway? We were talking about Takeshi."

"Oh yeah sorry…… if you are almost sixteen then he has some catching up to do."

"Wait I thought he was dating An." Inui said.

"No, An wanted to make her brothers friend jealous and it worked. Takeshi said he couldn't look at her more than a sister for a time I doubted him but he was true to his word."

"what did he do when you came back from America?"

"Kiss on the cheek and a hug."

"After your brother rescued you from the ship."

"Hug."

"That boy needs a kick up the arse." Kevin said shaking his head.

"Psss… more than that."

"… can we play a match just now? I want to try something if that's okay?"

"Sure. Lets go to the street courts."

"We could use the ones out the back." Kevin said smirking.

"Out the back?"

"Oyaji has two out the back for when Ryoga and Kevin join us for our daily match."

"Sure lets go."

After the match.

"I… if you can do that like that how in the world will we lose?"

"You want to know but there is now answer. Being trained from the age of three has enabled me to tap into this before I was meant to." Ryoma said whipping his face off.

"We'll see you tomorrow Ochibi-chan. Don't stay up to long."

"I won't. Oyasumi nesai."

"Oyasumi Ochibi-chan, Ochibi-kun."

Ryoma and Kevin returned to the house and had dinner before finishing their homework. They received calls from Kari, Sophie and Stephan before they headed to bed. Kevin stayed awake listening to the muffled sobs of Ryoma until he finally cried himself to sleep.

A/N: Gomen minna my laptop broke and I lost all my files. I needed to rewrite this chapter from scratch I hope the spelling is correct this time if not let me know and I'll correct it. Also I want to let you know that I might not up date for a while as I am in London next week I have exams in march and my cousins granddad died on Saturday morning and have been helping them out. I hope that my readers can wait for the next chapter till I am at least back from London. I may take my computer with me to type up more but I have a feeling I may not have time to type as I am going round with my aunt and uncle from London. Any way till next time Mika-chan.


	6. going furthur

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or any of the characters in this anime/manga.

Chapter 6: Going further?

Kevin woke to the sound of movement in the room. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Ryoma?"

"I… Sorry."

"It's fine Ryoma. What are you doing? It's too early."

"We have morning practice today."

"Damn it. I wanted a long lie." Kevin moaned as he crawled out of bed.

"We rarely get a long lie Kevin. You should know that."

"I know." Kevin said as he got dressed. "What are you going to do today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Momo-chan?"

"… I seriously don't know. If I even see him before the match I might crack."

"I'll help keep him away so will the others. Just be careful okay."

"Hai." Ryoma replied as they both walked down the stairs to find Nanako cooking breakfast.

"Ohayo Ryoma-san, Kevin-san."

"Ohayo Nanako-san." Kevin said as he sat down. Ryoma went to the fridge and pulled three bottles of milk out for himself before sitting.

"Breakfast will be five minutes. Your lunch will be waiting for you when you are finished."

"Arigatou." both boys said before Ryoma drank his milk. After downing one bottle he grimaced.

"Why do you drink it if you don't like milk?" Kevin asked.

"If I don't drink it then Senpai pours it down my throat just so I get my calcium in my body. Even if I drink two he knows when I haven't drunk all three bottles."

"Here we are." Nanako said placing breakfast in front of them they both ate in silence before they picked up their bentos and bags before leaving for the day.

They got to school and were met at the gate by Syuusuke, Eiji and Kaoru.

"Senpai?" Kevin asked looking at them confused.

"We are keeping Ryoma and Momo away from each other till this afternoon. We know what their fights get like." Eiji explained.

"Good you can help me then." Kevin said as they all walked into the school it wasn't a common sight to see the younger tennis players with the older ones even if they were on the same team, so when the yard fell silent the team members just ignored them. They got Ryoma and Kevin to their class before heading to their own class.

Ryoma didn't pay attention to the lessons to busy trying to think of what he had gone wrong with Takeshi but couldn't find anything. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder he looked round and saw Kevin standing behind him with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay Ryoma?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Eiji-Senpai says we can have the roof today as they are keeping Momo down in the lunch room."

Ryoma nodded and he and Kevin walked out of the room carrying their bentos. They got to the roof and found Eiji and Oishi sitting there talking quietly. As they opened the door they turned and looked at them.

"Ochibi-chan, Ochibi-kun. How are you holding up?"

"No so good." Ryoma said walking over to them and was about to sit down when Eiji pulled him on to his lap. "SENPAI!"

"Shush. Now let's talk about this. When did you two end up together?"

"Remember when we went to the burger shop and ordered too many?"

"Yes."

"It was then that we started going out. After that we started kissing and holding hands but nothing after that. He seems to be going into reverse instead of going forward. He says he loves me but if he loves me why won't he go further?"

"He is afraid that if he takes you that he will get in trouble and that you will ditch him or as he put it 'I'm just standing in his way of his dream'."

"Baka! Doesn't he realise that he is my dream?"

"Probably not. Why don't you show him how you want the relationship to go?"

"Show him?"

"Basically go up to him and snog him senseless." Kevin said causing the other three to look at him.

"What?"

"That might actually work. But when is the question?"

"How about after you beat him this afternoon?" Oishi suggested.

"I'm surprised at you Oishi Senpai." Kevin said causing Oishi to look at him confused.

"Why?"

"I always thought you were a prude. Guess I was wrong."

At these words Oishi's face turned red causing Ryoma, Kevin and Eiji to giggle. Eiji leant over and gave him a chaste kiss before turning back to the younger boys.

"We need to go shopping soon, ne?"

"Aa, but not for a couple of weeks yet. I need to grow some."

"Ryoma I don't think you are going to grow more. Both your parents are Japanese and Ryoga's is one of each."

"I know that but look at everyone else here. I'm smaller that Oishi-Senpai and Eiji-Senpai and I am the smallest in our class."

"Don't worry about you height Ryoma. Sometimes being smaller is better than being taller. I hate being this tall. I have further to fall if I fall while you fall and can come out unscratched." Oishi said.

Ryoma folded his arms and pouted.

"Come on Ryoma. We have three more classes before we go against those two."

"Aa, ja Eiji-nii-san, Oishi-Senpai."

"ja."

The rest of the day was quiet. Ryoma and Kevin made it down to the changing rooms before anyone else and where changed before any second years came in. Ryoma had just picked up his cap when Momo came in.

"E-Echizen…"

Ryoma glared at him before picking up his racquet bag and left the changing rooms with Kevin following. Kevin stopped in front of Momo before speaking.

"If I was him I would have gotten rid of you long ago. Be thankful he is not like me." Kevin said before walking past him and went after Ryoma.

"Oi, Momo what was that about? Two fifteen year olds having ago at you. I don't understand why you hang out with them." Aria said laughing.

"URISAI!" Momo shouted at him before chucking his bag at the lockers and slumped down on the bench.

"What is your deal Momo?"

"No fighting! Aria ten extra laps. Momo twenty extra laps. For today and yesterday."  
"Hai Buchou." Momo said before getting ready. He slipped out of the changing room and walked onto the court where every one was. He found it strange that his boyfriend wouldn't even look at him but he didn't blame him. Eiji and Syuusuke put themselves between Ryoma and Momo when they lined up. Everyone on the court could feel the tension around the regulars and took and extra step back from where they stood.

"After Warm up the mysterious pair will be up against Momoshiro and Kaido -kun. Then it's free game." Tezuka said before setting them on their way. Ryoma and Kevin put them selves ahead of the group and stayed at a steady pace. Ryoma felt slightly faint but it didn't bother him as he was determined to go through with this match. Ryoma and Kevin looked very determined as they stood on the opposite side of the net. Momoshiro glanced over at Ryoma only to find him glaring at him Momo winched before going to his starting position with no enthusiasm. Ryoma looked at Kevin and they both nodded to each other. Ryoma was not to use his Zone till the third round and then Kevin would let him have his fun.

After match

"Echizen- Smith pair win six- love." Eiji called as the game ended. Both pairs approached the next. Momoshiro not looking at their faces but their shoes. Kaido looked at him before shaking his head. Ryoma smirked and looked at Kaido and indicated that he was to move to the side. Kaido nodded and moved three foot away from Momoshiro allowing Ryoma to jump the net. Momoshiro's head shot up and turned to where Ryoma stood.

"R…"

Ryoma grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him closer. He kept a fierce look on his face before smirking and placing his lips against Momo's lips. Momo stood there for a moment stunned before responding and pulled Ryoma up against his body. Ryoma's arms went round his neck.

Eiji and Kevin were grinning like maniacs, Syuusuke was looking on with his normal expression on Tezuka looked at Syuusuke out the corner of his eye before looking around the court. He found most of the teams jaws had dropped and had wide eyes.

"Baka." Ryoma said gaining the attention of the full team. "if it annoyed you so much why didn't you say something? I know more that just playing tennis. Hell I can beat Fuji-Senpai at billiards and darts. And this relationship needs to be meet in the middle. I know you don't want to go further because you think I'm fourteen but I hate to tell you this I am sixteen in three month and I know couples that have only been together for less than three weeks have gone further that we have."

"R-Ryo… you're not angry with me?"

"Not any more. However kev and Eiji-nii-san said if you make me cry again they will give you something to cry about."

Momoshiro smiled before pulling Ryoma into a passionate kiss.

"SHEESH! Chibisuke! I don't need to see that!"

Ryoma and Momoshiro broke apart to see a man leaning against the gate into the court.

"N-Nii-San!"

"long time Chibisuke."

"What you doing here? I thought you were in America."

"Nope. I'm home for now… what no hug?"

"No!"

"What! I'm hurt chibisuke."

"Stop calling me that!"

"No chance chibisuke." he said before lifting Ryoma into a hug. "Missed you chibisuke."

Ryoma looked at him before hugging him. "Mised you Nii-san."

"W…Who is that?"

"This is Ryoma's older half brother Ryoga." Kevin said smirking at the sight.

"HEY! Give me my cap back."

"Nope not till we get home. Yo, minna."

"Long time Echizen-san." Tezuka and Syuusuke said.

"Indeed it has been."

"Ne, momo is this why you were in a mood?" Aria asked.

"What's it to you?" Kevin asked looking up at him out the corner of his eyes. Aria gulped.

"Kevin, it's okay. Yes Aria this is why I was in a mood. Because I said something that offended my boyfriend of three years."

"T-Three years! That's how long he's been here!" Horio cried.

"Correct. Ne, Senpai want to go a match?" Ryoma asked Syuusuke.

"Sure thing Ryoma-chan, Eiji-chan tell you were are going shopping soon?"

"Aa, at lunch time." Ryoma said walking off as if nothing had happened.

A/N: I know it has been a long time since I updated but I only got a computer for Christmas and I have been trying to retrieve files from my old computer to get the different chapters and stories I had started. Hope you enjoy this chapter Mika-chan.


	7. Ryoga and hurting

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis.

Chapter seven: Ryoga and Hurting.

After practice Momoshiro stuck beside Ryoma while they waited on Kevin changing. Ryoma leant against Momoshiro and yawned.

"Tired?"

"Aa, more than usual." Ryoma replied.

"That's odd for you Chibisuke." Ryoga said coming up to them.

"Aa, demo if I am too tired I will just fall asleep where I stand and you can just carry me home."

"OCHIBI! Sushi time."

"huh?"

"We're all heading for Sushi to celebrate Eiji's return." Shusuke said approaching them. As he passed Ryoga he slipped something into his hand.

"Okay." Ryoma said rubbing his eyes sightly. Ryoga took his bags while Shusuke took Momoshiro's. "Huh?"

"You will fall asleep on the way there so Momo's going to carry you." Kevin explained coming up with his bags and Momoshiro's bike.

Momoshiro knelt to let Ryoma climb on to his back.

"Shai..."

"Fain, Ryoma." Momoshiro said smiling back at him.

Ryoma blinked in shock before smiling softly into Momoshiro's shoulder.

The rest of the team arrived just in time for them to leave for Taka-san's father's restaurant.

#

They arrived at the restaurant with Ryoma sleeping and Ryoga texting on his phone. Momoshiro woke Ryoma up after sitting him against the wall. Kevin sat across from them with Eiji sitting beside him. Oishi joined them as did Inui. On the next table Tezuka, Fuji, Kaidoh and the three first years sat.

Taka-san helped his father serve the sushi and the drinks as they ordered them. Ryoga sat at the bar talking quietly on his phone while keeping an eye on Ryoma.

"Ryoga-san, we will need to head soon. Oji-san said something about Nanako-san cooking a big meal for us tonight."

"Hai. Ne chi... again?"

"Huh?"

Ryoga pointed to where Ryoma was again sleeping against the wall. Kevin, Momo and Fuji all frowned at this. Ryoga sighed before digging into his pocket.

"I'll go get my car. Wait here for now Kevin."

"Hai."

Ryoga left to get his car leaving Kevin and Ryoma with the team. Fuji looked at Tezuka then at Ryoma and then back again. Tezuka nodded before pulling Oishi to the side to talk to him quietly.

"How long has he been like this?"

"About three days to a week."

"We will need to keep an eye on him in case it is something serious."  
"Hai. If it gets to bad I will get my uncle to look at him."

"Aa."

Ryoga returned five minutes later and put Ryoma in the passenger side while Kevin paced their bags in the boot of the car before climbing into the back of the car.

"Ja minna." Kevin and Ryoga called as they pulled away from the curb.

Ryoma woke the next day in his bedroom. He looked around confused before realising he must have fallen asleep in the restaurant. He stretched and yawned before getting out of bed. He got ready for the day before going downstairs. As it was a Sunday he didn't need to leave the house. He found Kevin flicking through channel's.

"Ne, where's Nii-san?"

"He went out about half an hour to an hour ago."

"Huh? That's odd. He hasn't been in Japan before so where would he go?"  
"How should I know? Any way he said he would be back by half one. So you have about an hour before he is back."

Ryoma went into the kitchen and made him self something to eat before going back to the living room to wait for Ryoga to return.

"Tadaima."

"Nii-san. Okaeri"

"Ah you're up. Good."

"Why are you here?"  
"I am helping Ryuzaki sensei with your coaching and I am also here to see my boyfriend."

"EEH? Boyfriend?" Kevin and Ryoma both cried.

"Tell! Tell! How did you meet?" Ryoma asked leaning forward.

"We met in London abut two years ago. His tennis club came to England for a week to see Wimbledon. I met him when I was wondering around. He got lost on the way back to his Hotel. I helped him back and gave him my number. He contacted me two days later asking if we could go out on a date before he returned to Japan. I picked him and we went to the London eye and then the tower of London. I then took him to the rocky horror show after dinner. When I dropped him off he placed a kiss on my check and said that he wanted to see me again. I told him that we would need to do long distance till I moved back here but he said it was fine. I have meet up with him five times in the past year and a half. I will be living here till he finishes high school and decides on what university he wants to go to."

"Matte. Wimbledon? I was there and you never said hello to me or even made your presence known."

"Gomen Chibisuke demo I made Oyaji a promise not to revile myself to you till you knew I was coming here. So I couldn't really say anything till last week."

"Moo, nii-san mean." Ryoma said pouting causing Kevin and Ryoga to laugh.

"Matte. What's his name?"

"Saeki Kojirō. Why?"

"Baka nii-san. I know him. Demo why did he never say?"

"I never told him you were my brother."  
"Ryoga! We're basically twins."

"Sheesh no need to shout... what you doing?"

"Phoning Fuji-senpai!

"Why?"

"Because Nii-san Saeki-san has a right to know!"

"I... Chotto Chibisuke I am going to tell him tonight."

"Tonight? You are visiting him?"

"Aa. I try and see or speak to him every other day. No matter what."

"So what was with all the ladies"

"It's all for show. They are quite happy to play along as they yet 2000 yen per hour. Others just like talking to me."

"Is Saeki-san okay with this?"

"Not really but he knows why I do this. If Oyaji found out then I would be dead."

"We all will be."

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri reidou." They all said standing. They walked out to meet her.

"Oh! I can't get use to this. Half the time I think only Ryoma in in the house but I am now getting greeted by three strapping men."

"Reidou!" All three said smiling.

"So how are you all today."

"I only got up about an hour ago." Ryoma said.

"I am good Stephan said he would show me his flat tomorrow. He says it's half way between here and school." Kevin replied.

"I am good reidou. I'm going out soon so I will be back in two days time. Got something to take care of."

"Okay. I will tell Nanako-san. Be careful when you are driving."

"Hai nii-san. Be careful say hi to Saeki-san for me." Ryoma said smirking.

"Hai Reidou, Sure Chibisuke, oh! When I get back I want to play Tezuka-kun."

"I'll pass the message on."

"Ja ne." Ryoga said slipping past Rinko.

"Ja nii-chan."

"Ja Ryoga-chan. Shall we start dinner?"

"Hai Rindou." Ryoma and Kevin said before they went into the Kitchen.

"Have either of you seen Nanako-san?"

"Iie." Ryoma said.

"I haven't either. I know she went out yesterday with s few friends but I've not seen her."

"That's what is worrying me. She usually phones us..."

"I can ask Senpai-tachi to keep a look out for her." Ryoma said.

"That would be nice."

Ryoma went to his room to receive his phone. He phoned Fuji-senpai first.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Fuji-senpai?"

"Ryoma-kun? What's wrong?"

"Nanako-san went out last night and we have not seen or heard from her ..."

"I'll have a look around my part of town. I'll ask Tezuka to so the same for his part."

"Domo Fuji-senpai."

"You're welcome."

Ryoma phoned Taka-san then Eiji.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Eiji-nii-san..."

"Ochibi! Nani de?"

"Nanako-san is missing..."

"Oishi and I will go check up town."

"Shai."

"We'll find her ochibi-chan."

He then phoned Kaido.

"Fsssh..."

"Um... is Kaido Karou there?"

"Speaking."

"Kaido-senpai this is Ryoma. My cousin, Nanako-san has gone missing and... I … I was wondering if you could hep us look for her?"

"Fsssh, Hai. I will get Inui-senpai to help."

"Shai."

He finally phoned Momo.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Take-chan..." Ryoma managed before tears slipped down his face.

"Ryoma? Ryoma what's wrong?"

"N-Nanako-san... She's missing.

"Nani? Stay there I will come and get you and we can go look for her."

"D-Domo Take-chan."

"Zem, zem Ryo-chan. I'll be at your house soon."

Ryoma placed his phone in his pocket and thought of paces that Nanako could be.

"Ryo-chan, we'll find her." Kevin said. "Stephan and I will take the school area. You and Momo take the court's."

"Hai..."

Momo arrived five minutes later, on his bike. Ryoma climbed on to the back and they headed to the courts.

"Ryo-chan, you have us all looking for her. Someone is bound to find her." Momo said as they climbed off the bike. "Fuji-senpai and Eiji-senpai will have phoned the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years to hep as well."

"D-demo Nanako-san is like a sister more than anything else."

"Wakarimashta Ryo-chan."

"Echizen-kun? Momo-kun?" They heard a familiar voice call. They looked up to see Fuji Yutta standing on the court looking over at them.

"Ah! Fuji-kun." Momo said seeing him.

"Y- Yutta..."

"Ryoma?" Yutta said dropping his racket on the court and ran up to them "Ryoma what's wrong?"

"N- Nanako-san... she's missing..." Ryoma managed as tears started running down his cheek's again. Takeshi gathered him up into his arms and Ryoma hid his face.

"Mizuki-san can we help them?"

"Hai, Yutta-kun. What does she look like?"

"She has Black hair deep brown eyes. Last seen in a black mini skirt and a red halter neck top." Takeshi said as Ryoma puled a picture of her out of his wallet.

"Oi Bike thief."

"Not now Kamio." Takeshi said.

"Huh? Why not?"

"We have to Find Ryo-chan's cousin. Okay Yutta tell your brother we're heading down town. Check all the ally ways and clubs. Ask around may be someone will recognise her. Oh she is about five six. And twenty years old."

"Oke. Minna Ikko!"

Takeshi and Ryoma cycled down town with the others running behind them. Yutta phoned Shusuke as they ran.  
"Yutta? I am a bit busy..."

"I know. Ryoma-kun told us. Actual Momo said we're down town..."

"Nani! Yutta!"

"Nii-san! Senpai-tachi is with me."

"I'm still not comfortable with this."

"Nii-san, we'll be fine besides Ryoma and Mm are on the phone to a few people."

"Okay... Call if you need help."

"Hai ja."  
"Ja."

Ryoma phoned a friend from America.

"Hello? Duo here."

"Duo-nii-san."

"Ryo-koneko?"

"Are you in Japan?"

"Yeah. Tokyo... Why?"

"Nanako is missing and we can't find her. So we've gone down town..."

"NANI! Hee-chan Down town ASAP!"  
A 'Hn' could be heard in the background.

"Koneko. STAY THERE!"

"Hai, we're outside Jun's."

"... We are five minutes way."

"Ja."

"JA."

"Taka-chan. I am in trouble." Ryoma said turning to his boyfriend."

"Nani?"

"Some of my friends from America happen to be part of the SSU and they are coming to hep us."

"How long?"

"About five minutes."

"Okay. We'll go in groups. Yutta, Kamio and Mizuki. You two and Shinji. Kiipin, you and you. Ryoma, me and you and Ryoma's friends." Takeshi said pointing each group out.

"I don't know how many will be coming I know Hee-nii-san and Duo-nii-san are coming. I Don't know if Wufei, Milliardo, Quatre or Trowa are coming."

"ECHIZEN RYOMA!" A loud voice from behind them called. Ryoma turned to see six men running towards them. One had a long brown braid and purple eyes. Another had brown shaggy hair with Persian blue eyes. The next looked as if he had one emerald green eye only, the other hidden by his chestnut coloured hair. The next was the same height as Ryoma with natural blonde hair and blue coloured eyes. The next was of Asian decency had dark brown eyes and black and the last was a tall man with long blond hair and grey eyes.

"Shimatta. Duo-nii-san?"

"RYOMA! WHAT POSSESED YOU TO COME HERE?"

"Nanako-san..." Ryoma said with tear eyes. The braised man sighed before lifting Ryoma up and puling him into a hug.

"Koneko I know that you are worried but here is dangerous."

"Wakatta. That's why minna is here."

"Okay. Qu-bean with those three. Trowa you as well. Fei with that group..."  
"It's WUFEI!"

"Mills with that group. Hee-chan solo."

"Hn." the man with Persian blue eyes said before walking off.

"Okay. Ikko." Duo said placing Ryoma n his feet. They wondered around down town looking everywhere.

"... Well what a pretty girl... what you doing down here?" a voice to the side of them said.

"Ano..."

"Ruzaki." Ryoma called recognising the voice.

"Ryoma-kun! Oba-san and minna are looking everywhere. No one has seen her."

"Oh... two more pretty ladies."

Everyone except Duo and Ryoma looked confused.

"Where?" Takeshi asked.

"they mean Duo and I." Ryoma whispered into his ear.

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

Duo swayed his hips as he walked up to the guy. He circled round the man before smirking.

"Shame. You have a nice ass but not nice enough." Duo Said causing the man to do a double take.

"Huh?"

Duo pressed himself against the guys back "I'm one hundred percent man. Now you are going to give us some information. Have you seen this lady?" He asked holding up Nanako's picture.

"Why should..." The man started to say when he found a knife at his throat.

"Talk or he slits."

"S-she came here last night. She left with a man. I think his names Shin. Anyway he rapes girls and then leaves them five ally that way." he said pointing in front of them. Ryoma and Takeshi took of running. They got to the fifth ally way to find Nanako on the ground and Unconscious.

"NANAKO-SAN!" Ryoma cried upon seeing her. He ran up to her and felt for a pulse. Upon finding it he paced her head on his lap and tried to wake her up. Phones where whipped out and calls were made. Duo removed his leather trench coat and covered Nanako with it. Ryoma pulled out his phone as tears ran down his face.

"Moshi, Moshi? Nanako-chan?"

"... Reidou..."

"Ryo-chan? What's wrong?"  
"I-I have found Nanako-san... She's been raped."

"..."

"Reidou?"

"I'm here Ryoma..."  
"We're going..."  
"Ryoma, Sally's going to check her over." Duo said.

"We're bringing here home..."

"I'll arrange her room for her. Be safe Ryo-chan."

"Hai Reidou." Ryoma said before hanging up. "Nanako-san hold on..."

Takeshi lifted her up with Heero's hep. A red car screeched down the road just as they stepped out of the ally. The car stopped in front of them. Shusuke and Yamiko stepped out f the car and rushed over to them. They saw Nanako and ushered Takeshi and Heero to place her in the back of the car.

"Fuji-senpai..." Ryoma managed.

"Ryoma-kun..."

"My personal doctor is going to examine her. Take her to Ryoma's house..." Duo said.

"I don't know the way." Shusuke said. "Momo, Ryoma. Show Nee-san the way. We'll tell the others and meet you there. I'll drop your bike off as well. Eiji knows where Ryoma lives."

Takeshi nodded as Heero and he placed Nanako in the car. Yumiko climbed in after Nanako was in the back f the car. Takeshi sat with Ryoma on his lap on the passenger's seat. Takeshi directed her to Ryoma's house. As they pulled up Rinko, Kevin and Stephan ran out to meet them. With Stephan's help they managed to get Nanako into her room. Duo entered five minutes later with an older blonde haired lady.

"Duo..." Ryoma managed after five minutes looking at him.

"He is going into a state of shock." The lady said.

"I'll take him outside Sally. Rinko-san, Sally-san is going to treat Nanako if she can." Duo said as he lifted Ryoma to his feet. Takeshi took him in his arms and took him out to the front garden. As he opened the door he found all three tennis teams waiting.

"Momo-chan! How is she?"

"Still unconscious." Takeshi said sitting down with Ryoma.

"Ryo-chan?" Eiji asked looking at him.

"He's gone into a state of shock."

"Oh... Aren't we playing Rikkaidai this coming weekend?"

"Yes." Tezuka said stepping forward.

"Ryoma... Ryoma..." Takashi said trying to bring him round.

"Hmm? This may cause physiological problems!." Shusuke said. Takeshi placed a hand on the side of Ryoma's face. Ryoma's head turned to face him. Takeshi smiled slightly.

"He seems to recognise Momo-chin's touch."

"Maybe he needs something more to come back."

"A-ANIKI!" Yutta cried turning bright red as did all second and third year from all three tennis teams.

"Hmm? Nandi?"  
"Y-you can't say things like that n front of young children."

"... What are you on about? I was suggesting that Momo-chan kisses Ryoma-chan... what did you think I was saying?"

"K-Kiss... I thought you meant something more."

"Ryoma-chan is one of the few that hasn't gone past third base Yutta-chan. I thought you would have known that by now." Shusuke said smiling.

Yutta and the others who had been blushing blushed even more.

"Fujiko-chan many f them don't talk like that like we do." Eiji said.

"OH? Really? My bad." Shusuke said smiling.

Takeshi took this time to kiss Ryoma on the lips before any of the others realised. Ryoma blinked before looking around.

"H-How did I get here?"

"You went into shock when you saw Nanako-san."

"Oh..."

"OI! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Shimatta! Oyaji!"

A/N: Gomen minna. I misplaced my written copy and had to replace my laptop three times. So to make up for it I have written an extra long chapter just for all of you. i have changed many of the mistakes. however i am dyslexic and have slight problem when coming to similar words. I also don't speak or write japanese and all Japanese is taken from an on-line dictionary and all character's names are taken off of Wikipedia. R&R Mika-chan.


	8. Bruises

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or the Gundam Wing characters, only the plot.

Chapter eight: Bruises.

"blah" Japanese

"**blah**" English

Ryoma quickly climbed off of Takeshi's lap and walked through the players to his dad.

"Ryoma-chan?" Nanjirou asked upon seeing his son.

"Nanako-san went out last night and didn't return. Minna helped look for her... She's being looked at by a doctor of Duo-nii-san just now." Ryoma explained

"... Nanako-chan? Rinko?" Nanjirou asked  
"'Kaa-san, Nii-san and Stephan are still in the house." Ryoma said.

Nanjirou made his way through the players to the front porch before turning round.

"**Oi, Ryoma**." He said in English

"**What?**"

"**You don't have to hide your relationship with spiky I already know.**" Nanjirou said before disappearing into the house. Ryoma stood dumbstruck. His mouth opening and closing but no words coming out.

"Ryoma?" Takeshi asked confused. Ryoma turned and smiled before flinging himself at Takeshi.

"Ryoma? What about..." Takeshi started to say

"His father already knows." Syuusuke explained "He said he didn't mind."

Takeshi blinked a few times before hugging Ryoma back.

~~~~~~~PoT~~~~~~~

After three hours and one hundred and fifty cups of tea, Sally and Duo came out.

"**Nanako-san is awake... She was Raped. We have taken samples to run tests on.**" Sally explained to Ryoma.

"Thank you Sally, Duo. I don't know how to return the favour."

"Live healthy." Sally said

"Come listen to us play when you are in England." Duo said.

"Okay."

"Are you eating enough?" Sally asked suddenly.

"He eats about seven burgers after practice." Syuusuke said smiling.

"FUJI-SENPAI!"

"Nanko-san makes his Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner." Takeshi said.

"And yet you are too skinny and probably weight less than 55kg." Sally said looking him up and down.

"I train from seven-thirty to eight-thirty most mornings, an hour at lunch time, two hours after school finishes and then four hours after dinner against Oyaji. Oh and I run every Sunday for two hours." Ryoma said

"Still I'd like to take a blood sample just to be safe." Sally said

"Hai, hai." Ryoma said sighing

"He does fall asleep a lot in English, at the side of the court on buses and at the diner." Eiji said.

"Recently?" Sally asked.

"Just yesterday." Eiji replied  
Sally took some blood and marked it with Ryoma's name.

"I'll have the results by next Monday. Take care till then." She said before leaving with Duo.

"Meanies." Ryoma said pouting.

"Says the boy who torments his opponents?" Mizuki said smirking and twirling his hair.

Syuusuke opened his eyes. "You may be dating my brother but don't you dare offend any of my team mates." Syuusuke said firmly.

"Mizu-kun, onegai don't annoy Nii-san." Yutta said placing a hand on his arm.

"Hekki, ikko. We've got school tomorrow." Mizuki said

"H-Hai. Ja ne Nii-san. Ryoma-kun same time?" Yuuta asked

"Aa, Ja Fuji-san."

"Yutta Hiaku."

"Hai! Ja." Yutta said following his team mates out of the Echizen residence.

"We should go as well." Fudomine and the non-regulars of Seigaku said.

"Domo arigatou for helping today." Ryoma said bowing slightly to them.

"It's fine Echizen-kun. To make it up to us play us again after Rikkaidai." Kippei replied

"Hai Ja ne." Ryoma said

"Ja." everyone called as they walked out of the .

~~~~~~~~~~PoT~~~~~~~~

Soon it was only the regulars left.

"Mou, Ryoma, we're just worried about you. At your age you should be weighing in at least 65kg not under 55kg." Syuusuke said.

"You've grown but not put on any weight." Eiji said.

"I'm not bulimic, before you start." Ryoma said crossing his arms

"Ryo-chan, no one said you were. There could be many reasons that you weight so little. Want me to pick you up tomorrow morning?" Takeshi said.

"Please." Ryoma said

"We have to be going. Sleep well Ryoma-kun." Syuusuke said

"Hai Fuji-senpai."

"Ja ne." Everyone except Takeshi said before leaving.

"Syaunara." Ryoma called after them.

"Ja Ryo-chan. I will be here at six."Takeshi said

"Hai. Oyasumi Take-chan." Ryoma said  
"Oyasumi Ryo-chan." Takeshi said before giving him a chaste kiss and leaving. Ryoma entered the house and went to his room.

"Ryoma-chan Dinner." Rinko called ten minutes later causing Ryoma to sigh. He got up and went to the dining area. After dinner Ryoma and Kevin finished their homework before going to bed.

~~~~~PoT~~~~~~

Ryoma was up at half five and ready by quarter to six. He went downstairs to find Kevin eating cereal.

"No cooking?"  
"Me and cooking don't mix... Do you know how Nanako-san is doing?" Kevin asked.

Ryoma shook his head before making some toast for himself. They made their lunch and packed their homework before going out and waiting for Takeshi.

"How are things going with Momo?" Kevin asked

"Better than before. He was really helpful yesterday." Ryoma explained

"But?" Kevin asked hoping to get more information

"No. No but however there is Wimbledon." Ryoma said before sighing.

"Huh?" Kevin asked confused  
"Oyaji entered me into it. I don't want to go unless Takeshi and minna go with me." Ryoma said softly.

"How will they fund it?" Kevin asked

"They don't need to. A friend of mine will be flying us across there anyway. He said he could give us a lift. I've been planning this for three weeks now." Ryoma said

"You telling them today?" Kevin asked.

"Hai. Come Monday we should be in London." Ryoma said as they walked to the front gate just they heard a shout.

"Ryoma! Kevin!" Takeshi shouted from the other side of the gate

"Takeshi, no need to shout." Ryoma said picking up his bag and walking over to his boyfriend. "Ohayou."

"Ohayou Ryo-chan." Takeshi said before kissing him on the lips. Ryoma climbed onto the back of Takeshi's bike; Kevin would normally run beside them.

~~~~~PoT~~~~~~~

As they entered the courts they saw Eiji and Oishi leaning against each other. Ryoma pulled Kevin and Takeshi away towards the changing rooms he got to the door before stopping.

"Ryoma?" Takeshi asked stopping just behind him.  
"We can't go in there." Ryoma said

"Why not?" Kevin asked.

"Since your hearing is not as good as mine just trust me you do _not _want to go in there." Ryoma explained

"Why?" Takeshi asked

"Let's just say that what I am hearing means that Fuji-senpai and buchou are in there and it could be very awkward for them and us if we walk in."Ryoma explained

"Huh?" Takeshi said confused.

""They are having sex baka." Kevin said.

"Oh." Takeshi said realising what Ryoma was hearing

"Ohayou Ryoma-kun" Eiji said as he and Oishi came up to them.

"Ohayou Fukubochou, Eiji-nii-san." Ryoma replied

"Why aren't you going in?" Oishi asked.

"Buchou and Fuji-senpai are in the middle of something." Ryoma said blushing.

"Again? This has got to stop." Oishi said shaking his head.

"Fujiko-chan is very demanding Shi-chan!" Eiji said smiling

"I know. However they'll get caught if they keep going like this." Oishi said sighing

"Really?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes." Oishi said

"By the sounds of things they are almost finished." Ryoma said.

"How is Nana-san?" Eiji asked

"We don't know. 'Kaa-san didn't want us visiting her last night and we were up early this morning." Kevin replied.

Ryoma covered his ears and turned and buried his face into Takeshi's chest.

"Ochibi?" Eiji asked confused

"Make them stop... Onegai?" Ryoma asked

"Ochibi-chan is it really that bad?" Eiji replied

"It's like when you have a headache and even a drop of water hurts your head." Ryoma explained.

"Oh... I am glad I only have sensitive eyes." Eiji said

"I have both and it is annoying half the time." Ryoma said.

"Only half the time?" Takeshi asked.  
"Hai... it sounds as if they are finished." Ryoma said lifting his head slightly  
"I'll check it out. Stay here until I call you in." Oishi said opening the door slightly and slipping in.

"I knew Fujiko-chan liked having sex in different places I just didn't think it would be here." Eiji said

"Maybe we should keep this to ourselves we don't want to scare the younger ones." they heard Fuji say

"TOO LATE! Momo, Ryoma and Kevin heard both of you!" Oishi shouted.

"Never knew he could shout like that" Ryoma said.

"Oh! He can shout like that especially when he is angry at people." Eiji said.

"It's safe to come in now." Oishi said opening the door fully.

"Fuji-senpai, you are very lucky we are all gay." Kevin said as he entered.

"Saa... you are right. It would have been awful if it was Aria or one of the others that heard it."

"Oishi-senpai lied. It was only I that heard you." Ryoma said as he pulled his shirt off.

"Ryo-chan!" Takeshi cried upon seeing his back.

"Nani?" Ryoma asked confused.

"Where did that bruise come from?" Takeshi asked.

"What bruise?" Ryoma asked looking at him as if he had two heads.

"This one." Kevin said poking it.

"Itai! Nii-chan!" Ryoma cried as Kevin poked the bruise.

"That sore?" Oishi asked worriedly.  
"YES!" Ryoma cried again

"Are you okay?" Takeshi asked.

"I think so. I feel fine... some of my joints hurt but I feel fine." Ryoma said confused

"Hmm... May be it is a cold." Oishi said thinking.

"In summer?" Ryoma asked

"Summer colds. Never heard of them?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma shook his head before pulling on his top.

"I'll make sure you don't end up drinking Inui's creations." Syuusuke said.

"Why?" Ryoma and Eiji asked confused

"It could affect whatever is wrong with you." Syuusuke explained

"Take it easy till we know. You will be in reserve till we know." Tezuka said.

"Bu... But I want to pay Seiishi-san!" Ryoma whined

"Ryoma-kun we're looking after you please don't argue." Oishi said firmly. Ryoma glared at all of them before storming out of the changing rooms.

"Oh, dear." Kevin said sighing. "Momo can you go after him?"  
"Hai." Takeshi said already out of the door.

"Kevin?" Syuusuke asked confused.

"Whatever is wrong with him; he won't let it get in the way of playing tennis. In two weeks' time he is playing in Wimbledon. He is determined to go there no matter what. He is inviting us all to watch him. He hasn't told Momo yet." Kevin explained

"All... the whole team?" Oishi asked

"Just the regulars. I think he said he had a friend that would fly us across so we didn't have to worry about flights." Kevin replied

"Did he say who?" Syuusuke asked

"No. He just said a friend wants to give us a lift." Kevin said  
"It couldn't be Atobe … could it?" Syuusuke asked.

"Don't know." Tezuka repied

~~~~~~PoT~~~~~~~

They finished changing and went to the courts. They found Ryoma sitting against the side of one of the courts his head on Takeshi's shoulder.

"Ryoma?" Kevin asked looking at him.

"Daijobu Nii-cahn. I know you're all looking out for me however I am old enough to look after myself."

"We know ochibi-chan but we can't help but worry." Eiji said Ryoma smiled slightly before standing up. Soon all seven of them were training and the other players started to trickle in. Once everyone was there and on the courts Tezuka started his speech before Ryuzaki took over.

"... And now Ryoma has asked me to allow him to say something." Ryuzaki-sensei said finishing off her speech.

"Huh?" the second and third years said.

"Ryo?" Takeshi asked.

Ryoma stepped forward and turned to face them.

"After the Rikkaidai match I won't be retuning with you to the courts. As of Monday I won't be here for a month. I have been entered into Wimbledon..."

"WIMBELDON! LONDON!" the regulars cried  
"Hai, I have a request for minna. Cheer for me onegaismaus?" Ryoma said bowing slightly.

There was a pregnant silence before a cheer rang throughout the courts. Ryoma then turned to the Regulars and Takeshi.

"Senpai-tachi, Ryuzaki-sensei I would like to ask you to join me in Wimbledon."

"Fsssshhhh... Gaki what do you mean?" Karou asked  
"I have travelled a fair bit and won many tournaments, however I have always been alone. Four championships before I was twelve, the US open, flying back here for Nationals. I have never had friends or family by my side when I won abroad. That's why I want all of the regulars and Ryuzaki-sensei to come with me."

"Nya! I'm going with you." Eiji said.

"Count me in otooto-chan." Kevin said.

"We'll join you Echizen." Fuji said.

"Fsssshhh" Karou said nodding.

"Il... data. Lots of data to collect." Inui said

"Echizen." Tezuka said nodding."

"Count me in Ryo." Takeshi said smiling.

"Domo arigatou minna." Ryoma said bowing.

"Okay minna twenty aps then warm up. 1St years in court D 2nd and 3rd year's in B and C and Regulars in court A. Practice matches. Fuji vs Ryoma, Kevin vs Momo, Taka vs Inui, Oishi vs Kaido, Tezuka vs Eiji. GO."

"NYA! I'm up against Tezuka-buchou!" Eiji cried

"And I'm against Fuji-senpai" Ryoma said

"Saa... I am not that bad." Syuusuke said confused  
"No but you have to take it easy on him today." Oishi said.

"Reallly?" Syuusuke asked  
"Fuji." Tezuka said giving him a firm look.

"Hai Tezuka."Syuusuke said pouting slightly.  
Ryoma Che'd and moved ahead of them. Takeshi moved up beside him.

"Ryo..." Takeshi said coming up to him.

"Gomen Take-chan I didn't want to tell you like that..." Ryoma tried to expain.

"Daijobu Ryo-chan. You should know I am by your side no matter what." Takeshi said

"Sank you." Ryoma replied smiling softly  
As they continued running Ryoma's breathing became heavy. Heavier than usual.

"REGULARS! One minute dash." Ryuzaki called. They all lined up with Ryoma in the middle. The whistle went and they all started running knowing the penalty for not making it in a minute. Ryoma felt his chest cavity close off and his legs starting to get heavy. He had just past the half-way point when his vision went dark.

~~~~~~~PoT~~~~~~~

The regulars continued running not noticing Ryoma wasn't there. They crossed the finish line just under a minute.

"Phew! Made it." Eiji cried.

Kevin smirked "Ne Ryoma... Ryoma... where's Ryoma?"  
"Ryoma? He was right beside me." Fuji said looking around him.

"Quite clearly he isn't." Eiji said.

Takeshi jumped to his feet and ran back round the court. He saw a foot sticking out round the second corner.

"RYOMA!" Takeshi called as he skidded to a stop at the corner. He quickly turned Ryoma over and found him unconscious. He picked him up and carried him back to the others.

"Ryoma!" Kevin cried seeing Takeshi causing the rest of the team to turn round.

"Ochibi!" Eiji cried running to Takeshi

"ECHIZEN!" the rest of the team cried

Takeshi aid him under a shaded tree just as Ryoma started to come through.

"Ryoma can you here me?" Takeshi asked.

"Mmm... Take.?" Ryoma asked as he came round

"Hai." Takeshi replied brushing some stray hair from his boyfriends forehead.  
"W-What happened?" Ryoma asked starting to get up.

"Steady Ryoma." Takeshi said stopping him from standing up.

"You fainted. You are really pale." Oishi said as he placed a hand on his forehead. "You have a slight fever and your skin is clammy."

Syuusuke handed Takeshi a bottle of water. Takeshi took it and held it to Ryoma's lips. Ryoma drank half the bottle with out realizing it.

"What's going on?" Ryuzaki asked.

"A doctor took blood samples to find out. The results will be ready Monday. I leave Sunday... Duo-nii-san is going to kill me." Ryoma said

"Does he know you leave Sunday?" Takeshi asked.

"No. That's why he is going to kill me." Ryoma said softly

"What do they think is wrong with you?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"Oishi-senpai and Take-chan think it could be a summer cold. Po-sensei took blood to be on the safe side." Ryoma explained.

"Rest just now. Light practice till we know what's wrong." Ryuzaki-sensei said

"I am playing in a weeks' time in Wimbledon no matter what." Ryoma said before lying down and falling asleep. Takeshi and Kevin exchanged looks before Ryuzaki called them for their games. Syuusuke sat beside Ryoma and watched the matches. At eight they woke Ryoma up. Ryoma yawned and stretched but winched as he did. Kevin helped him to stand and into the changing room.

Once changed and in their uniforms Kevin and Ryoma left the changing rooms and headed to their class room. The teacher wasn't there yet so they slipped into their seats and waited. Kevin kept a careful eye on Ryoma throughout the rest of the day.

Ryoma took part in light training for the next week hoping he would be well enough to play in Saturday's match.

A/N: Here is the next chapter hope this is okay for you all. Special thanks to my new Beta for proof-reading my chapter. Please R&R Mika-chan


	9. Rikkadai and Travelling

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Gundam wing.

Chapter 9: Rikkidai and travelling.

Ryoma and Kevin arrived at the courts where they were playing that day to find everyone already there.

"... We're not late are we?" Kevin asked looking at his watch and then at the one above the rest of the team.

"No, you are on time today. Lets see now. Singles one - Tezuka, singles two - Fuji, singles three - Kaidou, Doubles one- Golden Pair and Doubles two – Mysterious pair."

"... I get to play?" Ryoma asked looking slightly confused but happy at the same time.

"Yes. You have kept up with the training this week so I am allowing you and Kevin to play today. However I want you to take it easy. Any signs that you are tired then we will forfeit the match."

Ryoma didn't look that happy about it but nodded. Takeshi smiled softly at Ryoma and put his arm around Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma smirked up at him. They walked to the registering tent and registered for their match.

"Ryoma-kun, it is nice to see you again." a soft voice from behind him said.

"Seiichi-san, it's nice to see you again." Ryoma said turning to see him. Seiichi smiled and held his hand out to Ryoma. Ryoma shook it before turning to Tezuka. "Buchou, can I go warm up?"

"Hai. Take Kevin, Eiji and Oishi with you. Be back in ten minutes." Tezuka said.

"Hai buchou." Ryoma said before Kevin joined him on the way to the practice courts. Eiji and Oishi nodded to the other team before following the younger team. Oishi smiled seeing Eiji running after the younger of the two, trying to find out what was happening today. Ryoma had phoned him telling him that he had a surprise for Eiji before for they went to England. He couldn't wait to see Eiji's face when he saw it.

F&G#F&G#F&G#F&G#

Ryoma and Kevin kept their warm up to bellow forty percent before heading towards the courts. Eiji was using his split step so there was two of him. Ryoma smirked before doing the same causing passer-bys to do double takes thinking they had been seeing things.

"Ryoma-kun, Eiji-kun, behave. Keep your energy for the match."

"Hoi, hoi." Eiji said going back to one. Ryoma nodded and done the same. Ryoma looked up ahead and smiled.

"Eiji-nii-san you wanted to know what I have been keeping from you correct?"

"Hai."

"Well, look ahead of us." Ryoma said pointing ahead. Eiji blinked before following to where Ryoma was pointing. There in front of them was a group of six all smiling at him. Three ladies and three men.

"Chibi-chan." the younger two ladies said

"Eiji-chan." the eldest lady said smiling.

"Eiji." the three men said.

"... 'kka-san, Otou-san, nee-san's, nii-san's... how..." Eiji stammered

"I knew you were missing them Nii-san so I arranged it with your Otou-san and Okka-san so they were here for our final game." Ryoma explained

Eiji hugged Ryoma before heading to his family hugging them all and catching up with them.

"ATTENTION PLEASE! THE MATCH BETWEEN SEISHUN ACADEMY AND RIKKAIDAI JOUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. CAN ALL PATICIPINTS PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE CAOURT. ATTENTION PLEASE! THE MATCH BETWEEN SEISHUN ACADEMY AND RIKKAIDAI JOUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. CAN ALL PATICIPINTS PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE CAOURT."

"Eiji, it's time to go."

"NYA! Already? Gomen..."

"Ikko, Eiji-kun. We will catch up when you come back England."  
Eiji nodded before giving them all a quick hug before running on to the court with the rest of the team. Ryoma smiled at Eiji before turning to face Rikkidai.

"Bow!"

They all bowed and said their greetings before they went back to the stands. Seiichi sat on the coach while the rest of the team sat on the bencher's. Kevin and Ryoma took off their jackets and took out their racquets before standing at the net. Ryoma looked over at Takeshi and smirked. He turned to the net to see that Seiichi was sending out Kuwahara Jackal and Marui Bunta.

"... we're getting them." Ryoma said slightly confused. "Why?"

"How should I know? Seiichi-san must have something planned. We will just have to wait and see." Kevin replied. Marui burst his gum again as they walked up to the net.

"Why are we against the chibi's?" Marui asked as they stopped at the net. Ryoma stopped looking at Kevin before glaring at Marui.

"Seiichi-san should teach them manners. They don't respect their betters." Ryoma growled. Kevin sighed before pulling him away from the net.

"Come on Ryoma. Let's get this match going." Kevin said keeping him self between Marui and Ryoma. The umpire looked slightly confused before turning to Kevin. Kevin spun the racquet.

"Which?" Kevin asked Jackal.

"Rough." Jackal replied. They all turned to see which way the racquet fell on smooth.

"End." Kevin said picking the racquet up before he turned to Ryoma before pushing him towards the base line. "You serve first Ryoma. Don't kill them."

"He is going to pay for that comment." Ryoma muttered as he started to bounce the ball.

F&GF&GF&GF&GF&GF&G (Missing out the matches. Can't write Matches.)

"Game, set and match Echizen Pair." the umpire called as they crowd started to cheer.

Ryoma and Kevin looked at each other before walking to the net. Jackal struggled to get up before helping Marui up and making their way to the net. They shock hands with Ryoma and Kevin before heading to the bencher's. Ryoma and Kevin walked to the bench to grab their bags. Ryoma stopped for a minute before falling forward.

"RYOMA" Kevin cried moving forward to catch Ryoma and only managed to catch him just before he hit the ground.

Takeshi ran to them and picked Ryoma up. He carried him over to the bencher's and laid him down. Oishi checked him over but couldn't find anything wrong with him. Seiichi walked over to them to find Ryoma waking up. He covered his mouth only to have Kevin push a bag in front of him.

"Are you okay Ryoma-kun?" Takeshi asked rubbing his back.

"... I feel awful."

"Stay lying down Ryoma-kun. It will help with the sickness." Seiichi-san said.

"Seiichi?"

"Sleep Ryoma-kun. I think you might need it." Seiichi said smiling softly before turning back to his team.

"Nya! Ochibi-chan, don't stress your self out. You need to be ready for the nest two weeks." Eiji said as Fuji prepared him self for his match against Kirihara.

F&GF&GF&GF&GF&G

Fuji won his match in thirty minutes. He found Ryoma resting with his head on Takeshi's lap listening to something on Kevin's ipod. Eiji and Oishi were next to go up against Yanagi Renji and Yagyu Hiroshi only to lose against them, 7-5, 6-4, 6-2. Tezuka went up against Sanada Genichiro and won 6-3, 7-5, 7-6. Takeshi was stroking Ryoma's hair just as he started to wake up, again. They lined up to shake hands again before going and packing up their equipment. Seiichi walked over to Ryoma just as Takeshi took his hand. Ryoga looked at them from where he sat at the back of the bencher's.

"Chibi I think you should go to the hospital." Ryoga said as he walked down the steps.

"Iie. I have a plane to catch." Ryoma said weakly as Takeshi helped him stand out. Kevin picked up Ryoma's racquet case and slung it onto his back as well as his own.

"What do you mean you have a plane to catch?" Seiichi asked.

"I am competing at Wimbledon on Monday. I can't go to the hospital till I come back from England." Ryoma said softly before paling "Po-sensei is going to kill me!" He added sounding scared.

"I'll explain it to her when she calls by." Ryoga said as he walked with them to the front of the tennis court where there was a limo waiting with a blonde haired man leaning against it.

"Ryo-chan!"

"... Katsuya-san?"

"Ah, ah, Kat-kun. You may be sponsored by me but you have the right to call me Kat-kun." the blond man said. "I am Katsuya Jonouchi, I am the head of K company."

"K company?" Takeshi asked.

"K company creator of seventeen different flavoured toothpaste, mouth washes and gums." Eiji said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Katsuya-san has been my sponsor for three years. I have another two sponsors but Katsuya is the main one." Ryoma explained.

"Why are you here then?" Seiichi asked confused.

"I am heading to England to make a deal and I offered Ryo-chan a lift there and back as well as his team." Katsuya said as his driver put the tennis bag in the boot.

"What about your clothes?" Ryoga asked.

"Had you been in the house this morning you would have seen the bags waiting at the front door. Waiting to be picked up." Ryoma said before yawning. Takeshi pulled him close and held him tight.

"I am okay Take-kun."

"I know Ryo, but I can't help but worry." Takeshi said.

"Come on boys we have a schedule to keep to." Katsuya said putting on his sunglasses. Ryoma nodded politely to Seiichi before climbing in to the car with the others following him. Katsuya bowed to the others before climbing into the limo. Katsuya pulled Ryoma into a hug as the car pulled away from the curb.

"I missed you Ryo-chan."

"Kat-san, get off." Ryoma muttered trying to move back towards Takeshi.

"Gomen Ryo-chan, but you are just damn cute. I think you should get some sleep when we get on the plane. You can sleep in the new seats."

"New seats?"

"I had the plane refurbished. The seats are now top class. They can go flat, give massages and you can plug in your i-pods."

"Sweet!" Takeshi said smiling widely. Ryoma yawned again before leaning against Takeshi. Takeshi smiled softly before putting his arm around Ryoma's shoulder.

Once they were on the plane Ryoma curled up on the first chair that he could find. Eiji and Katsuya found this very amusing as Ryoma drifted off to sleep with a strong hold on Takeshi's arm.

A/N: Gomen Minna really busy with work. Pulling double shifts and running brownies are not fun. Mika-chan


End file.
